Birthday Treats
by Your.My.Superman
Summary: Its Mai's birthday and she decides to give herself a little treat, but what happens when she gets more then she bargained for? Not that she's complaining. R&R to find out! x


**Its my birthday on Monday! So I decided to do a little birthday one-shot. BUT its not NaruxMai this time because as much as I love Naru, I love Lin just as much. Sooo this is a MaixLin story :3 Enjoyy.**

**P.s Because I dont actually know Lins real age, he is 28 in this. just cause its a cute age. And its Naru and Lin returned a year ago.**

* * *

Mai awoke feeling giddy and refreshed, today was her birthday! She was officially 18 years old and had planned herself a little treat. Smiling widely to herself, she got out of her double bed and jumped into the shower; letting the warm relaxing water wash away the remaining feeling of sleep. After about 10 minutes of showing Mai stepped out into her tiled bathroom and grabbed her fluffy towel; drying herself before wrapping it around herself and walking into her bedroom. She hit play on her stereo and the sound of _'Something in your mouth' _by Nickelback filled the room.

Grinning widely and singing along with the song, Mai walked over to her wardrobe and got ready for her first day off in a long time. She had just put on her undergarments before her favorite part of the song came on and she started dancing around the room singing at the top of her lungs. "**She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun. Taking over every passport like shes the only one! In the spotlight, all night kissin' everyone. And tryin' look so innocent while sucking on her thumb!" **As Mai was dancing around her bedroom, she failed to hear the knock on her front door or the voice that said they were coming in. Suddenly she heard the door to her bedroom open and she whipped around in time to see Yasu along with the others staring at her.

Mai stared at them all for a second before looking down at her attire and giving a quick squeal before ducking for cover under her blanket, Nickelback still blasting in the background. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed, her face turning redder than a tomato. "GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Laughter erupted from everyone except John who was covering his face with blush on his cheeks before Ayako closed the door with a click. _Oh my god, Im so embarrased! Not only did they hear me singing but they also saw me in my underwear! _She thought horridly before finding it safe to get out of her blanket. Mai quickly shut off the music and got dressed quicker than you could say Oh my god.

She left her room with blush permanatly on her face and refused to make eye-contact with any of them. "What are you guys doing here" Mai asked, walking over to the small kitchen in her apartment and making herself and the others some tea. When she did look up, she could see Monk and Yasu trying not to laugh, Ayako getting ready to hit Monk, John not looking at Mai with still red cheeks and Masako, Lin and Naru of course not there.

"We came over to tell you..." Ayako started after she shut Yasu and Monk up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cheered at Mai while John picked up a cake and brought it towards her, it had 18 candles on it and it read '_Happy Birthday Mai_".

Mai's earlier embarrasment left her as love and happiness filled her and she blew out the candles. "Thank you so much everybody! It means so much to me!" She collected the cake from John and brought it over to the bench, cutting it into equal parts and giving everybody a peice not forgetting to save 3 peices for the others.

"So what do you plan on doing for your birthday Mai?" Monk asked her with a mouth full of cake, some crumbs falling out of his mouth onto the plate.

**TWACK! **

The hit caused him to slightly choke on the cake before swallowing hard. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ABUSIVE OLD HAG?!"

"DONT TALK WITH YOUR MOUTHFULL YOU DISGUSTING OLD MAN!" Ayako screamed at him, her purse ready to hit him again

"Now, Now guys. We mustn't fight, its Mai's Birthday after all" John said, his innocent smile on and his arms up in a calm down way. For the first time in ever, his pleas were heard and they stopped arguing. Mai sent John a grateful smile which he returned.

"Yes, Mai. What do you plan to do now your 18?" Yasu said with a smirk and a slight glint in his glasses causing him to look evil.

She shivered at how creepy he sounded and took a deep breath, smiling widely. "Well actually since its my first day off in like ever, I was planning to treat myself to a day in the spa and then maybe get my nails done-" Ayako squealed and Mai just giggled. "Then, I planned on going to the best band in the worlds concert! NICKELBACK! WOOAAH!" She threw her hands up and grinned like a chesire cat.

Monk came up to her and threw his arm around Mai's shoulders. "Thats a nice treat Mai, you going with anyone?"

Shaking her head and slipping her way out of his arm, Mai smiled at everyone. "Nope. Just me."

Monk couldnt help it but he pulled her into a tight hug "Alright, but if anybody dare touches you against your will. I give you permission to hit them with your purse like Ayako does."

**TWACK! TWACK!**

He fell onto the ground and rubbed his head, looking up at Ayako. "Why did you hit me this time?"

"One for talking about me! And two for being a pervert!" A vein was just about to pop in her head.

John came up to Mai and gave her a gentle hug while Monk and Ayako argued in the background. "I have to go, Father Tojo needs me at the Church. Happy birthday."

Mai smiled back at him and said thanks, watching him leave along with Yasu who blew her a kiss and saluted. She could help but giggle. Ayako and Monk stopped arguing when they heard her giggle and they both looked around, noting that the other two were gone. Ayako walked up to her and kissed her head. "Happy birthday."

"yeah, Happy birthday kiddo" Monk said also, ruffling her hair before following Ayako out the door, letting it fall shut behind him.

Mai smiled and then sighed. Her appointment for the spa wasnt until lunchtime and the concert wasnt until 8PM, She sighed again and looked at her watch, the numbers clearly stating 8.26AM. _I could always go shopping?_ Mai asked herself, wandering over to her wallet and seeing how much cash she had. _Hmm.. just over 500 euros. That'd be enough. _Seeming happy with her idea and the cash she had, Mai grabbed everything she needed for the day, not forgetting the cake and headed out towards her car. She drove towards the office first to give Lin and Naru their share of the cake.

A few minutes later, Mai pulled into the parking lot of SPR and hopped out of the car, making her way up the steps. She pushed the door open with her hip and walked inside, putting everything down on the desk and grabbing a plate for Naru. Mai walked over to his office, knocked lightly before walking inside the batcave *cough* I mean, office.

"Mai. What are you doing here" Naru said, not looking up from the file he was reading.

The happiness from before vanished as she glared at him. "I brought you some cake the others had made me for my birthday."

Still not looking up from the folder, he pointed to the desk. "Just put it there. And while your here, Tea."

_How did I ever fall in love with you, seriously. _Mai mumbled inside her head as she left his lair and grabbed the remaining piece of cake for Lin. She walked over to his office and knocked, waiting a second before entering.

"Hey Lin, I brought you some cake from the others." She started as she tried to manuever herself around his things."Its from my birthDAYYY-" Mai screamed the last part as she tripped on a cord and started falling forwards towards some boxes. Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her waist and stopped her from hitting the ground. She turned around in his arms and stared at her savior, her face going redder then a fire truck. _Wow, Lin looks really cute right now..." _Unconciously she raised her hand and cupped his face, caressing his cheek.

All Lin could do was just stare into Mais eyes, her still inches off the ground. Not knowing what possesed him but he started moving in slowly, watching as Mais eyes fell shut. His lips brushed hers and he was just about to deepen the kiss before a knock interrupted them both, snapping them out of it. Lin pulled Mai up and refused to make eye contact with her as he took the cake that now lay forgotten on the floor and placed it on his desk before answering the door.

Mai on the other hand was frozen in place, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. Her blush still stained her cheeks. The sound of the door being opened made Mai come back into reality as she made her way out of Lins office and into the kitchen, making tea for whoever had come and for Naru. After she had distrubted the tea out Mai gathered her things and left, noting that it was time for her spa treatment.

All throughout her treatment her mind kept on refering to the kiss she shared with Lin. She brought her hand up to her face and ran her fingers over her lips gently. _**Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. **_Mai placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart race at the thought of the kiss. _What is this? _She thought to herself, her hand not moving from her chest as she lay relaxed in the hot tub. _Could it be that I might be falling for Lin? Well... I have to admit that there is something...hot about that man. _Shaking her head she fell deeper into the water. _No! I cant think like that, this is Lin we're talking about! Lin who is Narus assistant, Lin who is 10 years older then I am, Lin who protected me from Urado, Lin who told me that he didnt hate me, Lin who's lips were so soft, Lin who... NO! _

_**Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum...**_

_Oh no... _A frown made a way onto her face as she relised that she may be falling in love with Lin. A few more hours passed and Mai tried not to think about Lin and just enjoyed herself getting pampered, considering Naru probably wouldnt let it happen again. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the line for the Nickelback concert wearing her favourite top that read _"I like my men Canadian ;)" _ A pair of blue skinnies and her red conversers. When she got inside she almost fainted when she saw Chad Krouger on stage looking really good in a pair of skinny jeans, Mai could have sworn she saw him read her top and then he winked at her.

The first song that started playing was one of her absolute favourites, it was _'Feeling way too damn good' _ and it explained her mood so well. Mai was singing and dancing along with every song that played when she felt someones arms on her waist, Now in normal circumstances she would get freaked out but tonight she was on top of the world and nothing was gonna bring her down. She placed her hands on the strangers hands and started dancing along with them, moving her hips to the music, when she turned around to face the stranger she was shocked to see Lin standing in front of her with his arms still on her waist.

"LIN?!" She screamed at him over the music. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Lin stared at her for a second before a small smile fell on his lips. "IM GOOD FRIENDS WITH THE BAND AND I SAW YOU DANCING OUT HERE SO I WANTED TO JOIN"

Mai smiled widely, her heart thumping in her chest as she looked him over. "NO SHIRT AND TIE TODAY? GOOD CHOICE! YOU LOOK HOT IN JEANS!" Her eyes went wide and she clamped hand over her mouth. "IM SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY THAT!"

He just chucked and leaned in closer to her so he didnt have to yell. "Well, just for the recored I think you look cute tonight"

"Uh...haha, T-Thanks Lin." Mai stuttererd, blush adoring her cheeks as '_Into the night' _filled the air.

"Mai?"

She looked up and found him a few centimeters away from her face. "I'd just like to ask you if you would like to come to dinner with me one night?" Shocked a little by the question, Mai nodded her head. "Great, Ill pick you up at 8 tomorrow night."

Mai just nodded her head again, slightly out of it. She looked into Lins eyes and smiled shyly after returning to reality. "um...Lin... I have a confession to make... The kiss from earlier made me realise that I kinda..sorta..maybe like you alot more then I orginally planned..."

Lin just chuckled and cupped her face in his hands, "I like you too Mai." He closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her, making Mai melt in his arms. After they broke apart they ended up dancing the rest of the night together and ended the night with a meeting from Nickelback themselves, which Mai felt like fainting from shock.

* * *

**I know, the ending sucks a little bit but hey, can you blame me? haha I actually really like this story, very kawaii. :D Leave me a review and dont forget to check out my other story "Forgive Me...Please?" If you havent already and leave me a review there too. Love you little lemon drops! xxx**


End file.
